We have succeeded in synthesizing an oxazoline intermediate but have been unable to convert it to the desired product. Work on a new approach using cycloserine in a reaction sequence developed in our laboratories has begun. This method obviates the need to prepare a hydroxamic acid, which is the difficult step in the synthesis of the required highly functionalized intermediates.